


父嫁(土銀)大土方小銀時

by abc761012



Category: Gintama, ぎんたま, 銀魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 看標題也知道就是土方的光源氏計畫，相差很多歲的他們打算談起忘年之戀，相信大家都已經有底了XD...





	1. Chapter 1

土方十四郎，是所有男人稱為單身公害的傢伙，在某天的夜晚，他撿到一個小傢伙，此後開始跟那個小傢伙牽扯不清一輩子，最後還被那個小傢伙給吃的死死，永無翻身的機會。

這天晚上，土方例行性的應酬完回家，沒想到會在回家的路上遇見這一抹陽光，一位銀色頭髮卻全身髒兮兮的孩子，土方記得前幾天參加鄰居，也是自己老師的喪禮的時候。

那個孩子就安靜的待在一旁，完全融合在環境當中，要是不注意的話根本就不會發現那個孩子，過世的人是那孩子的養父吉田松陽，也是土方學生時代教導他的老師。

『十四，如果哪天我遇到什麼不測的話，小銀那孩子就交給你了。』松陽很誠懇的拜託土方。

『老師，您別說這麼不吉利的話，您不會有事的…我知道了，我會好好照顧那孩子的。』土方看見松陽的眼神不知道要說什麼。

『謝謝你，十四，這下子我就不需要擔心銀時那孩子了，我知道那孩子很喜歡你，所以把他交給你我很放心。』松陽笑笑的告訴土方。

『是嗎？那傢伙會喜歡我。』土方對此感到很訝異，沒想到銀時會喜歡自己。

土方想起松陽過世前對自己說的話，交代自己一定要照顧好銀時，他馬上走到那孩子的身邊，看樣子銀時過了有一小段流浪的日子，記得老師過世後自己想要去找那個孩子卻找不到，果然是去自我放逐去。

土方想也沒想只是抱起銀時回到自己的家中，銀時現在的眼神就好像當初的自己一樣，那樣孤單、寂寞、無助，如同當年自己因為發生某些事情的時候一樣，而現在銀時就好像當初還沒見到松陽老師一樣。

「銀時。」土方試著叫銀時。

「多串君…」銀時稍微回神看了一下土方。

「就說了我不叫多串。」聽見這個稱呼土方很無言。

「囉嗦，你放開我，讓我自己自生自滅。」銀時用盡力氣大喊。

「不可能，我答應過老師要好好照顧你。」土方吼了回去。

「松陽老師…」對銀時來說失去松陽老師就等於失去唯一的親人。

土方把銀時抱在懷哩，在喪禮上不曾哭泣的孩子竟然在自己的面前大哭，土方溫柔的安慰銀時，哭累了的銀時倒在土方的懷裡睡著了，土方看見這樣的情形無奈的抱起銀時去清洗身子，乾淨的兩人可以好好睡覺。

土方知道銀時是多麼的依賴松陽老師，喪禮上松陽老師的許多學生都放聲大哭，不捨他那麼早就離開，而和松陽最親密的銀時、桂、高杉卻沒什麼哭，除了桂哭的很厲害，高杉在一旁安慰桂以外，銀時都沒掉下任何的眼淚。

隔天早上銀時看見自己睡在土方的懷裡感到很不好意思，沒想到自己會在土方面前出洋相，或許是因為太過傷心的關係，自己忍不住在土方的懷裡哭了起來，銀時總覺得很彆扭也很害羞。

「醒了就起來打理自己，我去弄早餐。」土方拍拍銀時的頭。

「好。」銀時點點頭後起床去梳洗。

土方一邊弄早餐一邊先幫銀時請假，現在銀時的心情尚未平復下來，不適合出去外面跟人家接觸，土方也怕銀時又出去流浪，自然不打算讓銀時去學校，自己也跟公司請假陪銀時在家裡。

「早餐已經用好了，我跟學校和公司請假了，今天去採購你的東西，順便回去松陽老師那裡把你的東西整理一下。」土方看見銀時後交代。

「嗯。」銀時聽見土方的交代只是點頭沒說什麼。

「你呀！果然是松陽老師最不放心的小鬼。」土方想起松陽的託付實在不知道要說什麼，揉揉銀時的頭要他不要去想太多。

「不要揉我的頭啦！你這個臭多串。」銀時因為土方的動作而跳腳，揮著雙手想要土方拿開他的手。

「小鬼就是小鬼，快點吃早餐了。」土方看見銀時有活力的樣子說，看見銀時有活力的樣子也放心許多。

「哼！」銀時不高興的坐下來吃早餐。

銀時憤恨不平的吃著自己的早餐，看見土方把所有的飯菜都加上美乃滋覺得很噁心，慶幸還好自己的份並沒有讓土方加上美乃滋，不然還真的不知道要怎樣吞到肚子裡去。

銀時當然知道土方為什麼會照顧自己，松陽老師過世前有交代自己一定要待在土方的身邊，可是喪禮過後自己真的無法適應，才會刻意過了幾天流浪的日子，然後再回到土方的家門口，等著土方把自己給撿回去。

「之前就有聽松陽老師說你很喜歡甜食，沒想到你根本就是個不折不扣的甜食控。」土方看著推車裡的甜食就頭痛。

「糖分大神是不容褻瀆的。」銀時理直氣壯的跟土方說著。

「好、好、好，隨便你，除了這些外不許繼續買了。」土方決定不讓銀時繼續買糖果。

「哪有這樣的，多串君真小氣。」銀時的語氣就像是撒嬌一般的說著。

聽見銀時對自己的控訴土方實在不知道要說什麼才好，為了銀時的身體健康自己一定要狠下心來才可以，不然自己一定會被銀時玩弄於鼓掌之間，誰叫自己從認識銀時開始都被他吃的死死的。

銀時總是有辦法可以抓住自己的弱點，對於這個孩子土方真的不知道要怎樣照顧才好，誰叫這個孩子是跟自己那樣的相像，讓自己真的無法說什麼，有時候還真的不知道要怎樣反駁他。

「銀時，你也來這裡買東西？」桂看見銀時很開心的打招呼。

「假髮、高杉？」銀時看見他們兩個不知道要說什麼。

「不是假髮是桂，銀時你不要老是把我的名字給叫錯。」桂聽見銀時老是把自己的名字給叫錯感到很討厭。

「不是要買美味棒，還在這裡跟銀時吵架？」高杉適時的解決他們會吵起來的問題。

「高杉你這個弟控，竟然沒事還會陪假髮出來買東西。」銀時對此感到很好奇。

「囉唆！」被說中心事讓高杉感到很難堪。

「銀時，不要欺負人家了，快點來挑選你今天要吃的菜。」土方看見這樣的情形很頭大。

「知道了啦！多串君。」銀時不高興的跑過去土方那裡。

高杉和桂看見這樣的情形覺得很稀奇，他們是銀時的朋友，很少看見銀時會對一個人這樣聽話，他們知道土方是松陽老師的學生之一，松陽老師教導過很多學生，在喪禮上看見許多人有一大半都是松陽老師教過的學生。

土方就是其中之一，同時也是松陽老師家的隔壁鄰居，跟銀時很早就認識，他們之間總是吵吵鬧鬧，可是不可否認銀時真的很聽土方的話，土方對銀時也是很照顧。

「高杉和桂是兄弟？」在土方的印象中他們兩人的姓氏並不同。

「異姓兄弟，因為父母親再婚的關係而成為兄弟。」銀時把自己知道的事情告訴土方。

「高杉是兄長？他看起來跟你們差不多大。」土方對此感到很疑惑，因為他們三個看起來差不多大。

「高杉那傢伙大我們一歲，因為晚讀的關係才和我們同班。」銀時一邊挑選菜色一邊說。

銀時猶豫很久不知道到底要挑什麼菜，反正不管自己挑什麼菜土方都有辦法變出像樣的菜色出來，這點銀時很清楚，因為自己有時候會因為松陽老師不在家而去土方家蹭飯，那時候就會看到土方做飯的樣子。

銀時也學過一點煮飯的方式，但由於年紀小的關係所以大家不讓他進入廚房，雖然偶爾會進入廚房幫忙，卻也沒辦法真正煮出一道菜色來，要是自己想要實驗就會被其他人罵。

他們買了許多東西回家，土方看了一下時間後發現快要中午了，馬上進入廚房弄飯，銀時也跟著一起過去幫忙，土方知道銀時平常就會幫忙洗菜什麼的，自然不會擔心太多。

「我記得松陽老師有留下一筆錢給你，那些錢我會幫你存起來，等你以後長大用。」土方一邊動手一邊說。

「你要養我？」銀時對此很訝異。

「以我的薪水要養活我們兩個都綽綽有餘，你不需要擔心太多。」土方敲敲銀時的頭。

「多串君，你幹麻對我這麼好？」銀時對此感到不解。

「不知道，除了老師的交代外，我有種感覺是，我一定要對你好。」土方只是這樣說。

「嗯…」銀時什麼話都沒有說繼續幫忙。

土方有種直覺就是自己要對銀時好，或許在某些方面自己真的很喜歡銀時，這個孩子跟自己有共鳴的感覺，背景又有些相似，讓土方覺得莫名的親切，所以不自覺的想要對他好。

銀時從未想過失去松陽老師後自己還會得到一個很照顧自己的人，雖然自己真的很喜歡土方，可是銀時真的不打算去求土方幫忙自己，也許就是自己這樣倔強的個性，松陽老師才會在生前拜託土方照顧自己。

「快點吃中餐吧！下午還要帶你去買衣服。」土方催促著銀時。

「嗯！」銀時乖乖的吃起今天的中餐。

「買好衣服後就回去收拾東西，我也會一起過去幫忙。」土方摸摸銀時的頭。

「好…」銀時點點頭。

「你放心吧！那個房子不會拆掉也不會被賣掉，老師都已經處理好了。」土方知道松陽把房子過戶在銀時的名下。


	2. Chapter 2

銀時聽見這句話感到很訝異，土方接下來沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的吃著自己的午餐，看見土方沒有說話銀時也只好乖乖的吃起午餐來，土方似乎不打算告訴自己太多的事情。

土方是一名律師，松陽生前委託土方把財產過戶到銀時的名下，松陽本身並沒有什麼親人，唯一的親人就是養子銀時，雖然那個孩子不是跟自己姓，松陽卻依舊收養他，把銀時當成自己的親生孩子一般。

當松陽知道自己不久於人世後，委託土方處理很多事情，包含後事以及財產的事情，就為了讓銀時以後可以安穩的過生活，誰叫銀時是自己最寶貝的孩子，松陽當然會這樣做。

「我吃飽了。」銀時把筷子放下來後說出這句話。

「嗯！放著吧！我等等收。」土方默默的吐出這句話來。

「嗯！謝謝。」銀時有些小彆扭的道謝。

「不客氣，晚點還要帶你去買衣服，累的話可以先睡一下。」土方摸摸銀時的頭。

「好。」銀時覺得土方真的是對自己很好的人。

吃過中餐後土方稍微整理一下家裡，順便把碗筷什麼的都洗好，銀時愣愣的看著土方做這些事情，本來是想幫忙土方，可是土方堅持不讓自己幫忙，銀時只好乖乖的去看電視。

等到時間差不多後，土方帶著銀時去買衣服，土方知到銀時本身的東西並不多，並不是說少的可憐，只是銀時除了甜食以外就只對JAMP有興趣，其他東西就還好，衣服什麼的更不用說了。

「等下買好衣服就回去整理行李。」土方對銀時這樣說。

「好。」銀時聽見這句話點頭。

「你啊！還是活潑一點比較好。」土方摸摸銀時的頭。

「不要老是摸我的頭，都快被你弄亂了。」銀時抗議。

「本來就很亂，不差我這下。」土方笑笑的說著。

「少來！！！」銀時想要打人卻打不到。

土方和銀時來到服飾店中，土方幫銀時買了幾件好看的衣服，銀時似乎對於衣服並不挑，土方買什麼他就穿什麼，家裡的衣服的確有些舊了，土方才會帶他出來買衣服。

甚至買完衣服後他們還來到咖啡店吃下午茶，銀時吃了一個很大的聖代，看見這樣的情形土方苦笑，看樣子銀時真的對於甜食有莫名的執著，自己也不好說什麼，乾脆一點讓銀時吃個夠。

銀時很高興可以吃到聖代，松陽老師的身體不好，不太能帶他出來逛逛，而自己可以去的地方也只有家裡附近的小酒館，那裡的老闆娘和附近的人都很熟，大家都叫她登勢老闆娘。

「多串君，晚上去老太婆那裡蹭飯好了，這樣你就不用那麼辛苦了。」銀時突然說出這句話。

「這樣的話登勢老闆娘會很傷腦筋的。」土方聽見銀時說的話只是這樣回答他。

「才不會勒！松陽老師去住院的時候我都在那裡蹭飯，老太婆都沒說什麼。」銀時想起一些自己不太願意想起的記憶。

「別去想太多了，今天就聽你的。」土方看見銀時臉色不好的樣子拍拍他的頭。

他們回家後把東西放好，土方帶著銀時回去整理東西，順便打掃一下那個家，以後銀時就不住在這裡，土方還是會固定請人來打掃，畢竟那是銀時最鍾愛的家，土方還是希望盡力維持原樣。

銀時整理自己的房間後，把需要的東西都拿出來，不需要的整個丟掉，看見自己和松陽老師的照片後就不知道要說什麼，自己還小的時候就被拋棄在松陽老師的家門口，松陽老師把自己撫養長大，可是現在還來不及看自己長大就過世。

土方知道銀時的身世，嬰兒時期就被拋在松陽老師的家門口，後來松陽老師獨自撫養他長大，由於松陽老師是個很忙的人，有時候會把銀時託付給土方的父母親照顧，土方才有機會接觸銀時。

當然他們兩個之間的感情並不好也不壞，土方可以說是看著銀時長大的人，銀時對土方的依賴多少也比較深，松陽老師才會在自己過世後把銀時託付給土方照顧，畢竟土方是唯一可以照顧好銀時的人。

「我的東西就這樣而已。」銀時把自己的行李拿出來後跟土方說。

「好，我們回家。」土方牽起銀時的手離開。

二十五歲的土方年輕有為，早早就成為一名優秀的律師，十歲的銀時對於土方是那樣的依賴，儘管流浪過幾天卻還是想要回到土方的身邊，一直以來土方是那樣的照顧自己，這點銀時很清楚。

「之後你想回來就回來，不要太擔心。」土方看見銀時依依不捨的樣子說。

「多串君…」銀時聽見這句話不知道想要說什麼。

「不要去想太多了，我會在你身邊。」土方知道銀時對於松陽的離去還是有些疙瘩。

「嗯…」銀時聽見這句話點點頭沒說什麼。

不過撫養銀時讓土方覺得自己在實行光源氏計畫，內心當中有種莫名的衝動，或許其實在某些地方銀時已經打動土方這個人，只是他們兩人並沒有察覺到這件事，對自己的感情尚未察覺到。

銀時知道土方從很久以前就很照顧自己，松陽老師有事情的時候自己都會待在土方家，土方本來是和父母親以及其他的兄弟姐妹住在一起，家裡很熱鬧，土方是最小的孩子。

後來土方的大哥調職到鄉下去，父母親也跟著一起過去，其他的兄弟姐妹也各自謀生嫁人，留下土方一個人在這邊，土方的家人也很放心土方可以一個人住，也清楚土方之所以不離開的原因是因為隔壁家的小孩子。

「松陽老師過世的事情不跟伯父、伯母說嗎？」銀時突然問出這句話。

「我跟他們說了，出殯那天他們有來，你沒有看見罷了。」土方知道父母親和松陽老師的交情有多好。

「嗯…」銀時知道喪禮那天有很多人來。

「把東西放好我們就去登勢老闆娘那裡吃飯。」土方握緊銀時的手說著。

「好…」銀時很感謝土方對自己那樣好。

土方知道這段時間銀時要自己走過去，自己唯一可以做的事情就是在他身邊安慰他，這種事情自己曾經經歷過，老家的祖父過世的時候自己也很難過，那時候自己也是這樣走過來。

家裡的人很貼心的沒有出言安慰自己，反而是用其他的方式去支持自己，而現在自己就要當銀時最大的支柱，用自己的方式去安慰銀時，那種無聲卻可以給人力量的方式。

「登勢老闆娘，今天來您這吃飯。」土方打開門對登勢說著。

「老太婆，我們過來蹭飯了。」銀時很沒有禮貌的說出這句話。

「你這死小鬼，即使到了十四那裡也沒禮貌，這真是…」登勢聽見銀時對自己的稱呼實在是不知道要說什麼。

「婆婆，要準備什麼給他們吃？」在酒館打工的小玉問著登勢。

「有什麼就準備什麼，那兩個傢伙一個要美乃滋蓋飯，另外一個要紅豆蓋飯，配菜隨意。」登勢怎麼會不了解自己從小看到大的孩子們是喜歡吃什麼。

「老太婆，謝啦！」銀時的語氣還是那樣輕挑。

「婆婆，謝了。」土方點頭表示道謝。

「不用跟我道謝，這是我應該要做的。」登勢可以說是很寵他們。

登勢知道松陽把銀時交給土方撫養，他們之間的感情很好，有時候他們兩家人一起過來吃飯的時候，可以看見土方和銀時在吵架的樣子，松陽總是會笑說，很少看見銀時這麼有活力。

明明是個小孩子卻會跟大自己十五歲的土方吵架，銀時活潑的樣子讓人看傻眼，松陽卻不覺得這有什麼不好的，雖然銀時和高杉、桂、辰馬他們在一起雖然有小孩子的樣子，可是感覺上還是少了什麼東西。

反而是和土方在一起才真正有銀時的樣子，讓人很無奈卻又無法對他說什麼的感覺，而且銀時對於土方的飲食習慣總是叱之以鼻，當然土方對銀時這位糖分控也不屑一顧。

「再來一碗！！」銀時快速的把紅豆蓋飯給吃完。

「不准吃太多。」土方敲了一下銀時的頭。

「唔…你這個討厭的美乃滋控。」銀時氣呼呼的說著。

「松陽老師交待過我說不准你吃太多糖份。」土方捏捏銀時的臉。

聽見這句話銀時想要反駁也反駁不了，松陽老師還在世的時候的確是對自己的飲食管理很嚴格，自己只能乖乖的聽土方的話，不然自己一定又會被土方給打頭，最多只能氣呼呼的看著土方。

土方看見銀時氣呼呼的樣子有些無奈，畢竟每次看見銀時那個樣子就會想要投降，現在卻不能這樣做，為了銀時的身體健康自己真的不能不狠心，要是銀時的身體出問題，自己一定會過意不去。

「多串君最討厭了…」銀時氣呼呼的說出這句話。

「吃飽後帶你去買草莓牛奶，不過只能一瓶。」土方稍微妥協一點。

「多串君最好了。」聽見土方的提議銀時馬上高興起來。

「甜點到底對你有多大的誘惑？」土方聽見銀時歡呼的樣子深感疑惑。

只要拿出甜點銀時就會就範，讓土方真的很疑惑銀時對於甜點是有多愛吃，甜點對銀時是有多大的誘惑，可以讓不聽話的銀時一秒就聽話，不過這點土方一點也不想要去了解就是。

看樣子自己開始了解銀時的喜好後，應該以後就可以稍稍為讓銀時就範，不過自己的荷包就要傷透腦筋，誰叫眼前的孩子真的很會坑自己，真的是讓人不知道要說什麼才好。


End file.
